: Cancer Imaging Program (CIP) The scientific goal of the Cancer Imaging Program (CIP) is to develop and apply imaging technologies and imaging methods for cancer prevention and intervention studies. Members of the CIP are working at the forefront of the field and have been eminently successful in utilizing the theoretical underpinnings of imaging science to advance new imaging technologies for a wide array of critical cancer applications. Program activities are organized under three major themes: Theme 1) Advancement of major biomedical imaging technologies for cancer; Theme 2) Molecular imaging and the development of advanced contrast agents, including analysis of their mechanisms; and Theme 3) Advancement of theoretical image science related to cancer. The CIP provides a dynamic cancer-focused environment that fosters inter-programmatic collaborations with a robust translational pipeline that facilitates entry of research applications into investigator-initiated clinical trials (IITs). CIP has two Specific Aims: Aim 1) To promote advances in imaging science and technology and their application in the context of cancer biology, early cancer detection, development and monitoring of cancer therapies, and cancer prevention studies; Aim 2) To promote translation of the science into clinical trials and development and testing of new technologies in the clinic through investigator-initiated clinical trials (IITs) and coordinated validation at other clinical sites. CIP leadership, in cooperation with the UACC and University of Arizona (UA) leadership, is instrumental in securing sources for pilot funding for prototype testing/development and in providing access to unique laboratory and clinical methodologies to aid researchers who are involved in the discovery and development of new diagnostic methods and new anticancer therapies. The CIP builds on the UA's excellence in imaging science. The CIP has 31 Members, from 10 different departments, with complementary, specialized skills drawn from multiple colleges and departments across the UA. Joint appointments in multiple departments and membership in Graduate Interdisciplinary Programs provide the dynamic networks of interaction required for highly innovative research. The effective integration of the diverse Membership into cancer imaging research, combined with funded mentoring and training programs, have resulted in the sustained, broad-based development of novel approaches to cancer diagnosis/therapy and significant high-impact contributions. CIP Members have contributed to 249 cancer-relevant manuscripts, of which 33% were intra-programmatic and 31% were inter-programmatic. As of September 1, 2015, the CIP Program secured more than $7.5M in total annual grant dollars, with $3M of that from the NCI and $4M in other peer-reviewed funding. Major funding held by Program Members includes a Center Grant (P41EB002035) that supports UA's ?Center for Gamma Ray Imaging? and a Training grant (T32EB000809) entitled ?Biomedical Imaging and Spectroscopy.?